flawless reuploaded
by magic is in thy blood
Summary: prince's are suppose to be flawless arthur dissagrees, but merlin thinks it's true. merlin feels he is full of flaws but arthur, for all he is worth, thinks Merlin is flawless. now he has to make merlin see it. reuploaded as i posted wrong doc last time!


**Flawless **

To not make one mistake, to not look back over your shoulder, to not feel pain when the people you see before you fall, not in battle, but in life, is what Merlin would call flawless. He himself felt he had many flaws. He felt that each one hunted him and whispered in his ears, as he would lay awake at night.

He knew he was not perfect, in fact; it was because of him that most things happed around Camelot, and most people were dead, off somewhere out of shame, or something of that sort. One would say he only pitied himself but that was not true.

Most people thought princes had flaws and said it only behind the princes back, as they would stare them down and rebuke them. However, Arthur, prince of Camelot, knew he had flaws. He did not for one seconded doubt that he didn't.

Therefore, he was confused when Merlin would look down on himself and call Arthur flawless when Arthur thought it was Merlin who was flawless. Merlin would only sigh and shake his head when Arthur told him as much.

One day though Arthur was fed up with it and was then determined to show Merlin he had not one single flaw.

"Arthur, where are we going?" Merlin asked as he followed Arthur through the castle halls. He shivered in the coldness as a late winter wind flew into the window and wrapped around him.

"This way." Was all he got in reply.

In silence, the pair went up the marble stairs and out on to the outlet of the two connecting stone towers. Merlin shut the door and with Arthur leaned against the stone. His eyes spread out across the land and flinched as he saw the kingdom. It was still a mess about the whole Morgana ordeal.

Arthur seeing this decided it was the time to speak.

"This is the many things you have done to the kingdom, Merlin. Look the land is black; the people are with out homes, lives lost."

With each word, Merlin flinched and looked down at his toes. His hands grew pale like moonlight and his Adam's apple bobbed in his protest of not to cry.

"Lancelot has been shamed for being a liar to the court, the grail was captured because of you, and my sister is banished because you failed to tell her about your magic."

"I know, I know. It is all my fault and it's always my fault. I am not perfect. Not like you." Merlin whispered his eyes held tears.

Arthur spared him no glance but stuck his hand out and passed a crumpled leaf from the wind. It was shriveled and orange with hints of black.

"You are like this leaf, Merlin. Your mind in crumpled and stained with black with these lies you tell yourself and it will fall to death if you don't stop. You are not responsible for any of this."

"Merlin turned to Arthur but kept his head down," You just said-"

Arthur cut him off, "I said the things you are telling yourself. These untrue flaws."

"I am nothing but flaws unlike you. I did all these things on mine own Arthur , I caused all of them."

Arthur reached out and forced Merlin's chin up to meet his eyes. "No, you didn't. Do you know what you have done? You have saved Camelot more times then I ever have, you have saved many people, Merlin. They are indebted to you for that. The things you might have caused or have done were suppose to happen for a reason. You are flawless Merlin. You might not be perfect and a bit of a mess, but other wise flawless."

Merlin licked his lips as a steady tear floated down. He tasted salt. "But to be flawless means to be perfect!"

"Not always Merlin. You are flawless by seeing the mistakes other make and fixing them for them, and not to benefit you. And I am not for one second perfect, Merlin. I have done things people think selfish and they have a right to think that. I look to you, Merlin, for what to do and how to do things. I have caused this pain, not you. With out you I would be dead. Please at least think about what I have said, Merlin. Know that with out you we would be dead. If you told Morgana about your powers you would be in her command or worse."

He let go of Merlin and smiled at him. With a smooth motion, he opened the door, walked down the stairs, leaving Merlin alone.

"Maybe he's right…." He whispered.

He closed his eyes and felt the wind. He smiled and laughed as he sat down on his legs.

"You are too, Arthur," he said as he leaned back, "you are flawless too."


End file.
